cutcopypaste
by Velence
Summary: Faith Lilah: Faith wollte nicht auf sie warten. Sie verabscheute es. Man ließ andere warten, aber man wartete auf niemanden. Andere warten zu lassen, bedeutet Macht auszuüben...


**Autor: **Velence

**Titel: **Cut/Copy/Paste

**Teil: **1/1

**Serie: **Btvs, Ats

**Charakter(e)/Paar(e): **Faith/Lilah, (Buffy/Faith, Lilah/Wesley)

**Spoiler: **vor 7s Btvs, 4s Ats

**Inhalt: **"Funny thing about black and white - you mix it together and you get gray. And it doesn't matter how much white you try and put back in, you're never gonna get anything but gray." - Lilah, HABEAS CORPSES

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television and the WB Television Network.

**Kommentar: **Eigentlich wollte ich keine Story mit diesem Pairing schreiben. Die Übersetzung von Amys ‚Change' (Wechsel) durch HotWitch ist schuld daran...

Faith hatte einen schönen Traum gehabt.

Sie konnte sich beim Wachwerden nur noch an Fetzen erinnern, die sich im Tageslicht im Nichts auflösten. Langsam rollte sie sich auf die andere Seite. Müde streckte sie ihren Arm aus, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Die andere Betthälfte war kalt und leer. Sie drückte ihre Nase in das Kissen und spürte dem Duft von Lilah nach.

Die Anwältin würde erst in ein paar Stunden zurückkehren. Faith wollte nicht auf sie warten. Sie verabscheute es. Man ließ andere warten, aber man wartete auf niemanden. Andere warten zu lassen, bedeutet Macht auszuüben, denn die andere Person, die längst etwas anderes hätte tun können, ist plötzlich unfrei, weil sie auf etwas wartet, auf das sie keinen Einfluss hat.

Und die Jägerin wollte nie wieder unfrei. Sie hätte aus dem Gefängnis fliehen können, hatte es aber nicht getan, wollte auch nie wieder dorthin zurückkehren. Allein Angel war der Grund, warum sie nicht aus der Bude ausgebrochen war, obwohl sie es wollte. Er hatte an sie geglaubt, sie auf den richtigen Weg zur Erlösung geschickt, auch wenn Faith es nie so nennen oder zugeben würde.

Das ‚Draußen' fühlte sich an wie ein Déja vu, etwas das sie kannte und dennoch surreal erschien. Faith lebte sich schnell ein, schließlich war sie immer noch die toughe, dunkle Jägerin, doch vor allem durch Wesley, der sie selbst am Tor abgeholt hatte, dem sie es überhaupt zu verdanken hatte, dass ihre Zeit im Knast abgekürzt worden war. So abwegig wie ihr jede Art von Beziehung zu Wesley damals in Sunnydale erschienen war, desto mehr fühlte sie jetzt eine Verbundenheit, die sie erst nicht einordnen konnte. Man musste sie nicht mit der Nase darauf stoßen, dass auch er seine Dämonen mit sich trug.

Faith fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als Wesley ihr vergab, obwohl sie ihm so übel mitgespielt hatte. Five by Five, hatte er zu ihr gesagt. Damit war das Thema erledigt gegessen und sie hatten das erste Mal richtig wie Wächter und Jägerin zusammenarbeiten können.

Wieso war sie noch in Los Angeles, fragte sich Faith, während sie sich im Bett auf den Rücken drehte und ihre Augen öffnete. Die Antwort war einfach: Lilah Morgan. Sie waren einander in einer Bar begegnet und hatten sozusagen auf die alten Zeiten getrunken. Natürlich hatte die Anwältin versucht, sie zu überreden, einen neuen Versuch bei Wolfram & Hart zu starten, aber es war eher halbherzig und klang verzweifelt danach, dass Lilah dringend Gesellschaft brauchte, so trübe und betrunken, wie sie über ihrem Glas hing.

So ging der erste Kuss dann auch von der Brünetten aus und Faith ließ sich nur zu gern von ihr einlullen. Seit der Nacht schlief sie in Lilahs Bett und mit Lilah. Die Anwältin war ihr Mädchen geworden. Und Los Angeles das Loch, in dem sie endgültig abgestürzt war. Es gab Wichtigeres als das A-Team. Wie konnte sie ihnen auch helfen, während sie im Bett der schönen Frau lag und das Leben wieder genoss? Sie war weder auf der einen noch der anderen Seite, schlicht im Urlaub. Sozusagen jenseits von Gut und Böse. Sie grinste bei dem Gedanken.

Faith hatte sich sogar einen Job besorgt. Packarbeiten in einem Supermarkt. Eine einfache Arbeit, damit sie nicht von Lilah Morgan abhängig war und sie die Zeit totschlagen konnte. Vielleicht würde sie irgendwann nach Sunnydale gehen, aber im Moment schien ihr die Aussicht nicht gerade verlockend. In dem Kaff war zu viel passiert, als dass sie sich damit auseinandersetzen wollte, dennoch wanderten ihre Gedanken oft an die Zeit dort zurück.

Aber was brauchte sie mehr als Sex und ein paar Vampire zum Vermöbeln? Ihre Jägerinneninstinkte würden sie noch früh genug aus dem gemütlichen Nest katapultieren. Spätestens wenn an Höllenschlund mal wieder die Kacke am Dampfen war und nach ihr gerufen wurde, wo die Scoobies wussten, dass sie aus dem Knast war. Doch zurzeit war Lilah alles, was sie brauchte.

Die Brünette sagte ihr immer, es sei nicht wichtig, was sie wolle, sie wisse, was sie brauche.

Und da hatte sie Recht. Ein Blick von ihr sagte, was kommen würde, wenn sie abends, nachts aus der Kanzlei in ihre Wohnung zurückkehrte. Ob hart oder zart, wild oder zahm, Langeweile gab es nicht. Der Sex war ein aufregender Machtkampf zwischen zwei starken Frauen, keine Liebesbeziehung. Es war fast wie ein heißer Tanz zwischen einer Jägerin und einem Vampir.

Sie konnte verstehen, dass B. Angel verfallen war.

Während man kämpft, schwitzt, keucht, stöhnt und sich tausend Mal berührt, brodelt das Blut. Die Dröhnung des Chemiecocktails steigt ins Gehirn und beflügelt. Faith wusste es besser. Es war ekstatischer, mit Angel zu kämpfen, als mit ihm zu ficken. Es musste schon eine Jungfrau sein, die er beeindrucken konnte. So wie B.. Mag sein, dass Angelus die Frauen (und Männer) reihenweise verführt hat, wie er sich nach einer Mahlzeit die Finger ableckte. Ein beiläufiges Schnippen und er hatte an jedem Finger ein Opfer. Aber über hundert Jahre Fluch hatten ihn aus der Übung kommen lassen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er zwischen ihren Beinen aufgetaucht war, mit diesem Hundeblick. Eine Weile schlabbern und Mann denkt, das war's. Was soll man da sagen: Fein gemacht, mein Junge? Ehrlich, die Enttäuschung war groß. Weil sie eindeutig mehr erwartet hatte.

Aber ihre Maßstäbe waren noch nie hoch.

Man denke nur an die traurige Vögelei mit Xander. Oder zurück an ihre Zeit in Boston. Ein heißer Typ steht nicht gleichbedeutend Glückseligkeit im Bett. Dieses spezielle Glück hatte es nur zwischen Buffy und Angel gegeben. Der Fluch hatte deutlich gezeigt, dass der Vampir den einen, den schönsten Moment erreicht hatte. Mit Buffy. Die blonde Jägerin musste der Schlüssel zu allem gewesen sein.

Das war Faiths Theorie.

Faith hätte nur zu gern mehr von Buffy gehabt. Mehrmals war Faith um sie herumgeschlichen, hatte sie wie auf der Jagd ihre Beute umkreist und sie eindeutig angebaggert. Kleine Herzchen an dunstige Scheiben gehaucht und sie verführerisch angesehen. Eine Weile sah es so aus, als wäre B. interessiert. Sie ließ ihre Freunde, ihr Klassenzimmer zurück, um Faiths Lockungen zu folgen, doch war es viel mehr die dunkle Jägerin in ihr, die die saubere, artige Jägerin anzog. Als Faith ihr ins Gesicht sagte, was sie wollte, wobei sie sich bedeutungsvoll die Lippen leckte, blickte B. sie nur irritiert an. Die Dunkelhaarige musste über Buffys Naivität lachen. Zu entzückend. Doch Buffy hatte sich einfach abgewandt, als wäre ihre Anmache das Absurdeste auf der Welt.

Buffy war zur Vernunft gekommen. Sie verlor nie wieder ein Wort darüber.

Faith stand auf und schüttelte die Gedanken an blonde Haare ab, indem sie ihre dunklen durch die Luft wirbeln ließ. Nackt und barfuss tapste sie über den kalten Fußboden, während sie selbst fröstelte. Sie betätige die Kaffeemaschine und ging unter die Dusche. Das warme Wasser war eine wahre Wohltat für ihren ausgekühlten Körper.

„Hallo Faith", raunte eine Stimme, während sie lange Finger und leichte Lippen im Nacken spürte.

Weiche Brüste drückten sich gegen ihren Rücken. „Du Ferkel, ", hauchte sie zurück, als zwei Hände ihre Brüste umfingen und sie genüsslich kneteten. Sie ließ sie eine Weile den Sturm der Leidenschaft beschwören, die Hände und Münder überall vor- und eindringen, forschen und tasten, austesten, ehe sie sich umdrehte und sie mit geschlossenen Augen ihren Mund auf den von Lilah presste. Manche Orgasmen sind bessere Nieser, aber Lilah wusste es, ihr ein feuchtes Höschen zu verschaffen. Sie spürte ihn zwischen ihren Beinen.

Ihre rechte Hand war zwischen ihre Schamlippen getaucht. Ungeduldig rieben ihre Finger über den Steuermann in ihrem Boot, ihre Klitoris. Faith verstärkte den Druck und machte mehr Tempo, aber es nützte nichts. Ihre Fantasie war auch nicht mehr das, was sie hätte sein sollen. Selbst die Erinnerung ans Bronze, wo sie in Buffys Körper heiße Küsse mit Spike getauscht hatte, die schon eine Kunst für sich waren, brachten sie nicht zur Befriedigung ihrer Lust. Frustriert öffnete sie die Augen, stellte den Hahn ab und stieg aus der Dusche.

Der Kaffee war längst durchgelaufen, als in Lilahs Bademantel und -latschen in die Küche schlurfte. Sie durfte ihre Sachen benutzen, solange sie sie orderungsgemäß an ihren Platz brachte. Irgendwie hatte Faith manchmal das Gefühl, dass Lilah es genoss, sie abzulegen wie eine Jacke und sie anzuziehen, wenn sie Lust darauf hatte. Und dann gab es lange Nächte, wo Lilah vertäuschte, zu schlafen, aber die ganze Zeit wach an Faith gekuschelt dalag.

Die Jägerin schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Sie wusste inzwischen, wo sich alles befand. Im Kühlschrank fand sie Milch, sonst gab es dort nicht viel zu holen, außer den Resten des chinesischen Essens, das es oft gab, da Lilah nicht gern kochte – wenn sie es überhaupt mal tat. Faith dachte an den Abend, als die Anwältin früher Schluss gemacht und sie mit zum Japaner geschleppt hatte. Ihr war es unangenehm gewesen, sie wollte nicht, dass Lilah es für ein Date oder Ähnliches hielt, aber diese hatte nur gelacht und gesagt: „Sieh es als Geschenk für meine Lieblingskonkubine."

Faith war sich nicht sicher, was sie in dem Moment mehr störte: Dass sie als Sexsklavin betrachtet wurde oder die Möglichkeit, dass Lilah womöglich noch eine andere ‚Konkubine' neben ihr hatte. Allerdings traute sie der kühlen Anwältin auch nicht mehr als eine bedeutungslose Affäre zu. Lilah war nicht auf den Mund gefallen und würde ihr sagen, wenn sie nicht das ‚Richtige' von ihr bekäme. Sie würde sie einwickeln und hart mit dem Knie in die richtige Richtung stoßen. Das gleiche war es doch mit ihr, der dunklen Jägerin.

Ihr Raubtierlächeln, das sie vor allem ihrer Klientel und ihren Vorgesetzten entgegenhielt, hatte nichts an seiner Bedrohlichkeit verloren, doch steckte noch etwas anderes, verzweifeltes dahinter, das Faith versuchte, in ihren Augen zu lesen. Lilah hatte sich daraufhin abgewendet, die Hand in die Höhe schnellen lassen, um wie eine Diva nach dem Ober zu pfeifen.

Lilah ließ sich nicht aus der Reserve locken. Und das war die Grundidee aller coolen Strategien.

Faith trank ein Bier zum Essen, was die Brünette, die Sake gewählt hatte, missbilligte, jedoch nichts dazu sagte. Hätte sie gewusst, dass Lilahs Verzweiflung mit Wesley zusammenhing, hätte sie wohl nie etwas mit ihr angefangen. Es war nun nicht so, dass sie verzichtete, wenn sie jemand zu einem Schläferstündchen einlud, aber andererseits sie hatte auch so ihre, wenn auch verwässerten, Prinzipen. Sie hatten einen netten Abend, an dem sie sich über dies und jenes unterhielten, bis auf den Beruf und die Vergangenheit, der eine lange, leidenschaftliche Nacht folgte.

Und nun saß Faith allein am Küchentisch. Sie klopfte rhythmisch mit den Fingernägeln auf die Tischplatte. Kein Giles, der sie fragte, ob es wirklich nötig sei, wo sie hätte erwidern können: „Was ist los, G-Man, magst du den Beat nicht?" Sie nahm die Packung mit dem aufwärmten Resten des China-Essens in die Hand. Das Handling mit den Stäbchen hatte sie inzwischen einigermaßen raus, auch wenn immer noch unbeholfen im Gegensatz zu Lilah aussah. Die Anwältin konnte sich schrecklich darüber amüsieren. „Scheiß drauf", hatte Faith geschrieen, die Stäbchen weggeworfen, war abgedampft und durch die Straßen getigert. Um ihre Aggressionen loszuwerden, hatte sie ein paar Vampire durch die Straßenschluchten gehetzt, mit ihnen gespielt, bevor sie Staub im Wind waren.

Eigentlich war Faith immer eine Einzelgängerin gewesen. Nur B. durfte sie begleiten, weil sie auch eine Jägerin war. Sie hätte sie doch am ehesten verstehen müssen. Die Kraft, die Macht, die sie besitzen, musste man ausspielen. Spielen. Sich Kampf eilverunsicherte sie. Irgendwann entfremdeten sie sich, weil Buffy eben Buffy war. Einfältig und verantwortungsbewusst, mit einem geordneten Leben, Freunden und Familie.

Da war für Faith kein Platz.

Sie wird einiges gelernt haben, hatte Faith gedacht, die sich in einem Sexmarathon mit Riley im Bett wälzte, was der Körpertausch möglich gemacht hatte. Nicht schlecht, der Pappsoldat. Er profitierte mit Sicherheit von ihr und durch ihn Buffy. Sie würde ihr noch dafür danken. Er war willig und bereit, zu tun, was ihr gefiel. In Gedanken war sie dennoch bei B. gewesen, während der Junge unter ihr sie jauchzend in geile Höhen trieb. Faith musste kein aufmerksamer Beobachter sein, um zu wissen, dass Riley ihr nicht viel bedeutete. Er war lediglich der bemitleidenswerte Lückenbüßer für Angel, dem Buffy immer noch nachtrauerte. Insgeheim bildete sie sich ein, die blonde Jägerin gräme sich, weil sie die Chance mit ihr hatte verstreichen lassen.

Sie konnte sich jedoch nichts einbilden, nichts ausblenden, als Riley ihr sagte, wie sehr er sie liebe. Wie sehr er Buffy liebe. Denn das war es, was sie hier machten: Liebe. Das war nicht der schnelle Sex, den sie gesucht hatte. Das war nicht das Machtspiel gewesen, an dessen Ende sie mit überlegenem Blick auf den Mann – welcher auch es denn gerade war – herabschauen und ihm ihre Abscheu zeigen konnte. Dieser Abend hatte sie auf ihrer Bahn geworden. Extrem aus ihrer Bahn, ihrer Sichtweise, die sie sonst fuhr. Ihr schönes Weltbild lag in Stücken, denn niemand hatte sie enttäuscht, niedergeschmettert oder im Stich gelassen.

Stattdessen wurde sie geliebt.

Die Jägerin schüttelte ihre dunkelbraune Mähne, die getrocknet war. Sie hatte den Fraß kaum angerührt. Er musste schon einige Tage offen im Kühlschrank lagern. Sie schob die Packung von sich und erhob sich, um sich endlich anzuziehen, nachdem sie den Bademantel natürlich an seinen vorgeschriebenen Platz gehängt hatte.

Als sie fertig angezogen war, stand sie unschlüssig in Miss Morgans Appartementwohnung und sah sich um. Heute hatte Faith ihren freien Tag bei der Arbeit. Sie schaute auf den leeren Platz auf dem Glastisch, wo eigentlich eine Vase mit Tulpen stand, die jedoch bei ihrem Streit zu Bruch gegangen war. Die roten Blumen waren ebenso verloren gewesen, abgeknickte Stängel, geköpfte Blüten.

Zwischen den Büchern versteckt hatte sie ein Foto von Wesley gefunden.

Faith hatte nie Angst vor einem Konflikt gehabt. Sie war sofort auf Konfrontationskurs gegangen, nachdem Lilah aus der Firma gekommen war. Sie schaut sie an, als wäre sie sich keiner Schuld bewusst.

Die Anwältin tat das Bild mit einem Wink ab und wollte sich an der dunklen Jägerin vorbeischlängeln, aber da hatte sie Faith falsch eingeschätzt. Als Lilah keine Wahl mehr hatte und sie eingestehen musste, dass sie eine Affäre mit dem Exwächter gehabt hatte, wiegelte sie es natürlich als ganz kleines, belangloses Sexding ab. Faith glaubte ihr kein Wort.

Wenn Lilah ehrlich war, liebte sie das theatralische Drama. Der Tisch mit der Vase stand zwischen ihnen. Ihre braunen Augen funkelten sie gereizt an. Als Faith ganz ruhig vermutete, dass sie jetzt wüsste, welchen Dämonen Wesley mit sich rum trug, platzte Lilah der Kragen. Sie lachte teuflisch und erklärte ihr, dass er sich den Dämon selbst auf die Schultern geladen hatte, indem er Connor, Angels Sohn, gekidnappt hatte. Faith schüttelte ihren Kopf, nicht fähig zu glauben, dass Wesley je zu so etwas fähig wäre. Plötzlich brüllte Lilah, die Hände schwer auf den Tisch gestützt, los: „Das geht dich nichts an! Hau ab! HAU AB!" Bebend zeigte sie mit ausgestrecktem Arm auf die Tür.

Das ließ sich Faith nicht zweimal sagen. So eine Behandlung musste sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Die Jägerin marschierte schnurstracks hinaus, nicht aber ohne die Tür hinter sich kräftig zuzuknallen. Nach einem niedergemetzelten Dämon und zwei Vampiren stand sie allerdings wieder vor der Wohnung, mit der Bitte, nein, dem Befehl, ihr Sachen abholen zu müssen. Mürrisch ließ Lilah sie passieren, doch kaum hatte Faith ihren Fuß in der Tür, packte sie das Gesicht der Frau und bugsierte sie rückwärts küssend, gehend in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Sex ist die primitivste und direkteste Verbindung zu einem Menschen.

Faith stellte sich Buffy vor, während sie sich mit geschlossenen Augen von Lilah ans Bett fesseln ließ. Sie malte sich aus, wie die Blondine ihr ihren Namen zuflüsterte „Bitte, Faithy, einfach nur bitte.", während sie glaubte, den alkoholgetränkten Atem an ihrer Wange zu spüren.

Es hätte sein können, wie zwei Wölfe, die den Mond anheulen. Sie leckte sich über ihre rot angepinselten Lippen, als das Bild in ihrem Kopf aus dem Nebel stieg. Sie im Wald, Nacht, der Geruch von Tannen und über ihr der volle Mond. Sie würde sich nicht fürchten. Buffy nackt. Ihre weiße Haut in Mondlicht getaucht, glänzend wie Porzellan. Nur Instinkte, die einander zusammenführen und zwei Körper zu einem werden lassen. Hungrig, animalisch und losgelöst.

Wie die Tiere.

Die Frau brachte sie so weit, dass sich Faith fallen ließ. Jetzt, wo sich Faith an die Nacht erinnerte, gefiel es ihr überhaupt nicht. Nicht, dass sie sich hatte fesseln lassen, dass sie Lilah ihren Willen und sie dominieren hatte lassen und auch Buffys fiktiver Geruch hatte sie nicht befriedigt. Sie war schwach geworden, im Knast. Wo war die starke, wütende Jägerin geblieben, die sich nahm und tat, was sie wollte, fragte sich Faith und beschloss, diese Farce zu beenden und wieder ihren Seesack zu packen, um nach Sunnydale zurückzukehren. Irgendwann musste jeder mit seiner Vergangenheit abschließen und nach vorne blicken. Willow selbst hatte versucht, sie zu überreden, mit ihr zu kommen. Außerdem kam das Kaff am Hölleschlund dem am nächsten, was sie ein Zuhause nennen würde.

Faith hatte inzwischen den Pizza-Service kommen lassen, um ihren leeren Magen endlich zu füllen. Dieser nahm die Pizza dankend und gierig entgegen. Eine Weile saß sie überlegend da, ehe sie ins Bad marschierte, um Zahnbürste und Becher einzusammeln. Lilah hatte dunkelroten Nagellack benutzt. Eine neue Tamponpackung war angerissen worden und stand neben dem Lack auf der Ablage unter dem Spiegel. Das konnte kein guter Tag für ihre Kollegen sein, mit den unterschwellig ausgefahrenen Krallen in Kombination mit ihrer Periode. Sie nahm ihre Sachen, ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden.

Vor dem Bücherregal blieb sie stehen und fragte sich, ob Lilah das Foto von Wesley wieder zwischen die Seiten des gleichen Buchs gelegt hatte. Neben einer Anzahl von juristischen Fachbüchern befanden sich auf einige Horrorromane und philosophische Exemplare in dem Regal. Faith hatte sich über die Auswahl an Gruselgeschichten amüsiert, als sie aus Langeweile das Apartment durchstreift hatte. Die brauchte die Anwältin sicher, um sich den Spaß an ihrem Beruf nicht verderben zu lassen.

Faith hatte ein älter aussehendes Buch genommen und aufgeschlagen. Beim Durchblättern waren ihr die angestrichenen Stellen aufgefallen. Sie stoppte willkürlich an einer und las die Zeilen: „Wer lange genug mit Monstern kämpft, soll aufpassen, dass er nicht selbst zum Monster wird." Im Gefängnis hatte die Jägerin Zeit genug gehabt, um sich selbst mit Literatur zu beschäftigen. Zeit war alles, was man dort im Übermaß hatte. Zeit, um zu lesen, um Sex zu haben - warum nicht? - um in den Fitnessraum zu fliehen, wenn man von allen anderen zu viel hatte, um sich zu langweilen.

Nur Zeit.

Aus Neugierde hatte Faith ein bestimmtes Buch erneut gegriffen und tatsächlich, wieder hatte sie Wesleys Foto darin gefunden. Clever von Lilah, an dem Ort, wo es zu erst lag, würde niemand nochmals suchen. Sie hatte es sich das erste Mal nicht genau angesehen. Wesley sah in mit ¼ geschlossenen Augen in die Kamera. Er hatte keine Brille auf, was ihr auch schon aufgefallen war. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und er trug Motorradkluft, so weit man es sehen konnte, aber am meisten irritierten sie sein Blick und das dazugehörige Lächeln. Es war flirtend, herausfordernd, an die Person mit der Kamera gerichtet.

Vorgestern hatte Faith selbst mit Wesley gesprochen, ohne ihm vorenthalten zu können, dass sie etwas mit Lilah am Laufen hatte. Erst hatte er gelächelt, bevor er ernst wurde und ihr alles von Anfang an erzählte, vom Kidnapping, den Hintergründen, seiner Affäre mit Lilah und das Ende davon. Faith war danach überzeugt, dass der Wächter immer noch ein guter Junge war, es immer sein würde. Wesley berichtete ihr auch, wie Lilah versucht hatte, ihn auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, damit sie ihm wieder überlegen war – denn das war sie nicht, nicht mit ihren Gefühlen.

„Sie war überrascht, dass ich mich um sie sorgte", hatte Wesley gesagt. Aber man könne ihr nicht vertrauen, sie arbeite schließlich nicht umsonst für Wolfram & Hart, woraufhin Faith ihm erklärte, dass sie nichts hätte, was sie hätte verraten können. Außerdem hatte Lilah sie bereits gefragt, ob sie nicht wieder für die Firma tätig sein wolle. Sie hatte nur einmal gefragt und danach nie wieder. Und Faith würde hier nicht sitzen, hätte sie mit Lilah etwas gegen AI geplant und ihn über die Brünette ausfragen.

Die Argumentation war logisch gewesen. Wesley hatte sie erstaunt angesehen. Faith solle machen, was sie nicht lassen könne, hatte er nach kurzem Schweigen erklärt, aber sie könne jederzeit zu AI-Team stoßen. Mit diesen Worten verabschiedeten sie sich.

Faith hatte beschlossen, auf Lilah zu warten und dann zu sehen, was sie machen würde. Ob sie wirklich kampflos nach Sunnydale abhauen oder weiter bei, mit Lilah bleiben würde. Sie war auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen, träumte von wirbelnden blonden Haare, Buffys Lachen und ihren bewundernswerten Fußtritten. Der Tod war ihrer beider Kunst. Und sie vollzogen sie jeden Tag. Die dunkle Jägerin wiederholte alte Kämpfe, geschlagene Schlachten und verlorene Siege, ehe sie am Ende ganz allein auf dem Gras stand, sich umsah, nur um festzustellen, dass sie alle getötet hatte. Faith schreckte hoch, als die Tür aufging und Lilah eintrat.

„Du hier?", fragte sie überrascht.

Die Jägerin stand auf, ging um die Couch herum und blieb vor ihr stehen. Sie sahen einander an. Mit ihrer Brille sah Lilah sehr intelligent aus, fand Faith. Sie wollte nicht fragen, nicht betteln. Vielleicht sollte sie jetzt auf Abstand gehen. Wahrscheinlich war Liebe irgendwie dumm. Möglicherweise sah sie ihr zu tief in die Augen.

Wieso sprang sie nicht auf und schrie?

Sie hasste die Weiblichkeit, die Lilah ausstrahlte, ihre Überlegenheit, ihre eigene Schwäche, die ihr die Knie weich werden ließen. Eine Flucht vor sich selbst ist aussichtslos. Die Anwältin, die Ruhe selbst, sah sie abwartend an. Faith musste irgendetwas sagen. Lilah ist nicht Buffy, lachte sie und gewann zurück, was sie glaubte, verloren zu haben: „Ich will dich, Lilah Morgan." Das klang genug nach Faith. Und zum Glück war Lilah nicht in der Stimmung für bedeutungsvolle Konversationen.

Man sollte nichts hinterher trauern.

Ende

Nietzsche


End file.
